Darien and Harry Potter
by CatWriter
Summary: What if the prophesy of the savior came three years before Harry was born. what if everyone thought the savior was Harry's older brother Darien? Darien has a good heart, not a brat. Child abuse and violence, some slash later on HPHG, DPFW update Jan 12
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

**Darien and Harry Potter**

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter and gang; though Lord knows I wish I did.

Summary_: There was a prophecy of a child that would be born with the power to defeat the dark lord, but what if that prophecy came three years before that child was born? What if in that time it was believed that the older sibling was the child of prophesy? What would life be like for one Harry Potter when it is Darien Potter that is thought to be the Boy-Who-Lived? Finally, what if Darien was not some spoiled brat who hated his brother but a protector for a Savior, as he was meant to be? _

**Chapter 1: And so it begins**

The world has been divided into muggle and magical, the magical world was threatened by a dark force, a dark lord named, Voldemort. Fate in her infinite wisdom decided to send the magical world a champion. One who could stand against the dark lord and bring freedom and peace to both the Magical and Muggle worlds. Fate is a fickle creature though a creature who likes to puzzle and confuse poor mortals and to this end she sent the prophecy of the chosen one, the savior, three years before he was to be born. Even more curious she had the savior's sibling born just before the prophecy was revealed. The sibling was to be the savior's champion, the one on who a hero could depend when even the world seemed against him. And so the sibling, the brother of the savior was born, Darien "Dare" Potter.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A mere month after the birth of Darien Henry Potter on July 31st, August 31st, the prophecy of the savior was given to Headmaster Dumbledore by a seer seeking employment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, Dumbledore decided to hold this last interview for the position of Divinations instructor at a pub in Hogsmead where anyone with ears would be able to hear. Truly, the coming of the prophecy on such an occasion was not be expected, so it was hardly his fault that a death eater, happened to be a mere table away in the near empty pub.

"So Ms. Trelawney, what qualifications do you have?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, as you've seen in my resume I come from a long line of seers, seeing is in my blood as it were." Said Ms. Trelawney in her best airy-fairy voice.

"I see so what predictions of you made that have come true, so far? How many have come to past if I may ask?" Said Dumbledore as he reached for his tea.

"Well, so far… none, but that doesn't mean I don't know the subject. You aren't hiring me as a seer, you are hiring someone who can teach the subject. And I have studied it all my life, my mother as you may know was a very gifted seer as was most of my family, alas with each passing generation fewer of us are born with the sight, but still we all train in recognizing and developing it, it just doesn't work for all of us." Said Ms. Trelawney a bit downhearted, she just knew she wasn't winning him over.

"Well, the new school years does…" said Dumbledore as he was interrupted.

Ms Trelawney eyes suddenly glazed over, her facial expression went blank, and her body became completely rigid.

"**_One who can destroy the dark lord's reign, born as the seventh months dies, born to parents who have thrice defied the dark lord and survived._**"Dumbledore suddenly realized what was happening and put up his strongest silencing and privacy spell."**_The one with the power, a power the dark lord does not. The one marked by the dark lord as his equal will be the one to stand against him._** _**Neither can live while, the other survives.**"_ Said Ms. Trelawney in a voice that was clearly not her own. "So do I have the job or not?" asked Ms. Trelawney as if nothing had just occurred.

A man had suddenly dashed out of the pub with as if the hounds of hell were on his very heels; Dumbledore frowned. Trelawney face was now truly down she just knew she had lost her best chance at this position.

"Yes, you are hired, you should come to the castle immediately as school starts in three days as you have to set up for classes. I hope you have a course plan laid out, I'll provide the students their books this year and next year they will be required to provide their own. Nice meeting you, just come to the school the doors should be open if not knock and I'm sure someone will open the door, I really must go now, have a good night," with that Dumbledore rose bowed smiled and all but ran to the fireplace, he got some floo powder out of a jar on the mantle, threw the powder into the fire, and yelled, "Department of Mysteries, the Ministry." He disappeared in a flash of green flame.

After making a recording a the prophecy for the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore returned to his office in Hogwarts, fixed himself a couple of tea, and thought. He knew of only two couples that have defied Voldemort three times and lived to tell the tale: the Potters and the Longbottoms; furthermore, as far as he knew neither couple was currently expecting a child. Prophecies of this type usually were about children or people yet to be born, but it was not unheard of for such a prophecy to describe someone who already existed. The Longbottoms had no children, but the Potters had a son who was born as the seventh month died. Still, why did the prophecy come after the boy was born and not before, he had only been born the month before, why couldn't it have come in June or earlier in July? Maybe the child of the prophecy was due to be born next summer, thought Dumbledore. 'Yes, that's it. The chosen one is due next summer and will probably be born to either Longbottoms or the Potters.' Dumbledore concluded. Dumbledore decided to tell the Potters about the prophecy, just in case the prophecy child, was actually Darien. The next day he fire called the Potter's to his office for a meeting.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered the couple. "James, Lily, is that little Darien?" He asked of the bundle in Lily's arms.

Lily and James nodded and looked at their joy, their first-born son, Darien, who slept quietly in his mother's arms.

"Well, the reason I called you here is because there may be an end to these dark times. You see a prophecy has come to past." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "According the prophecy, you or possibly the Longbottoms may be the parents of a savior who will be able to defeat Voldemort."

James was silent, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lily just stared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then recounted the prophecy to the couple, who sat dumbfounded. They parents of someone powerful enough to maybe destroy Voldemort and free the wizarding world of his evil once and for all? It boggled their minds.

"Now I'm not saying that little Darien there is the chosen one, but he was born as the prophecy says, as the seventh month dies, however most prophecies of this type usually refer to a person yet to be born, so presumably you or the Longbottoms may give birth next summer to the chosen one. If that doesn't occur then we can safely assume that young Darien here is the chosen one. And so we must take proper precautions for his and your safety. Unfortunately when the prophecy was revealed to me, I was in a public place and I'm sure it was over heard by a death eater but only the first sentence and not the entire prophecy, as soon as realized what was happening I put up silencing and privacy spells so I know he didn't get the full prophecy, unfortunately he got away and I'm sure by now Voldemort knows of the coming of the savior." Said Dumbledore.

"The safest place for you of course is Potter Manor, as you know the blood wards around pureblood homes can not be breached by any known magic. Only invite by the family will get anyone who is not family in. Your manor is already unplottable so it is really the safest place for you." Dumbledore continue.

"Our son could one day defeat He-who-must-not-be-named? That's fantastic, and very dangerous. Yes, we will keep him in Potter Manor as much as possible as of today restrict those we invite in to just you and few very close friends." Said James. Lily nodded in agreement, looking at her dear child in her arms.

Darien had Lily's auburn hair color, but they could already tell that he had James untamed mane for texture. Darien's eyes were blue but brilliantly blue; the way his mother's eyes were brilliantly green. He had his mother's complexion, and her nose, but everything else screamed James. James and Lily had decided to have just one child, so they knew that if the savior was not Darien then it must be the Longbottoms.

"Well, Albus," Said Lily, "We will stay in Potter Manor, and see if the Longbottoms have a child next summer. James and I have already decided that we only want one child. Darien is all we want or need, so unless the Longbottoms have a child at the end of the July then I'm holding the Savior as we speak."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, if that's it I must get to the Manor and begin strengthening the wards, and I will have to restrict floo access to the Manor as well, so much to do. Is there anything else?" Asked James and he and Lily rose from their seats.

"No, I just wanted you know, I'm not talking to the Longbottoms, I don't want to force them into anything, I wouldn't have told you, accept for the fact that little Darien will need extra protection. It is better to let prophecies unfold on their own then to try to force them. I'll be over in a few days to help you re-enforce your wards. In the meanwhile, I'll contact the Longbottoms and tell them that there may be a threat of some kind against them. I figure that way they can still lead normal lives, but have their guard up. If they are to have a child next year, it must be of their choice and not just to fulfill the prophecy." Said Dumbledore, as he swiped his hand through the air and the tea set disappeared.

"I agree completely." Said Lily. "Have a good day, Albus." And with that she took out some floo powder from a jar above Albus' fireplace and yelled, "Potter Manor." The flame flared and turned green she stepped into and disappeared in a green flash.

"See you in a few day then, Albus." said James as he repeated his wife's action, and was gone.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

By October, Albus was starting to look for some sign that the Longbottoms or the Potters were pregnant. True the child would have to be conceived in October to be born in July but still, there were ways to tell if a witch or wizard was with child. He watched both couple as much as he could will running the school for any sign that a child was on the way. It was true that the Potters had not planned on having another child, but Albus knew that as a witch and wizard, it was possible for them to have another child no matter what they're personal decision was, it just happened sometimes in the magical world. Sometimes, no matter how many precautions a wizarding couple makes, they can still wind up with a little one on the way. Some people thought it was from a subconscious need that the magic made these children possible, others that it was just dumb luck, but the fact remains it can just happen. November 1st came and Albus was more inclined to think that young Darien Potter was the child of prophecy. Still there was a such thing as premature births, so maybe the savior would be conceived later. He told the Potters this, an they decided to wait an additional four months.

When Darien was seven months old it was decided by his parents and Dumbledore that he was indeed the child of prophecy. This both delighted and worried his parents. For they knew that wherever the Dark Lord was, he was coming to the same conclusion. Still, it mattered little, inside the Potter Manor, no outside force could touch them. James still went to work as an auror, he was very powerful in his own right and could more than take care of few death eaters. Lily was a researcher, and author, she wrote books on spells and the origin of magic, she too was very powerful in her own right, even though she was muggle born.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was decided that Sirius Black would be Darien's godfather. Unbeknownst to any, this infuriated one Peter Pettigrew. Peter had been a friend of James as long as Black, had been and he considered James to be his best friend. In fact, Pettigrew was in love with James. He knew there was no chance for him to get with James, so he contented himself with the role of friend, and he thought best friend. He may not have been as powerful a wizard as Black but he was still a better friend, he thought. He thought that being Darien's godfather would tell the world that he was special to James, and that would have meant the world to Pettigrew. Even if he couldn't be with his love, he would be satisfy just to be thought of as special to him. However, that was not the case. Black was the godfather, and their second choice was Lupin, the bloody werewolf. Pettigrew couldn't understand why his love would choose those two fools over him to take care of his most precious child? He was fuming but he hid his anger, and that was an opening for the Dark Lord.

Pettigrew, like Black and Lupin didn't know the full contents of the prophecy. They simply knew that there was a prophecy and that it may involve young Darien and the He-who-must-not-be-named. They knew the protections for the Potter Manor were re-enforced, and that the child was to be protected, at all times and not to leave the manor. It was a month since Black was named godfather that Pettigrew got drunk in a bar in Hogsmeade.

"Hey, aren't you Peter Pettigrew," said a voice unfamiliar to Peter.

"I am what's it to ya?" sniped Pettigrew, who was drinking and angry over the godfather issue.

"I heard the Potters' chose Black to be their son's godfather. How strange, I thought for sure it would have been you." Said the stranger. He wore black robes with green piping along the front seams. He was a tall man, dark with black hair, and blue-black eyes that seemed to flash red sometimes, he looked a little like James, but there was something… almost… sinister about him. Still in Peter's drunken state, he couldn't feel the sinisterness, almost dripping from the stranger.

"Yea, I thought I should have been the godfather, I'm his best friend, why can't see that. I'm not as powerful a wizard as they are but I'm more crafty, I could protect their son in ways sheer power like Black and Potter have couldn't. Why couldn't he see that I'm the better choice, the smarter choice." Said Peter as he took a long swig from the bottle of Fire Whisky.

"I agree, and I know just how to make them see their mistake. I know a spell that would make it so that they can't live in Potter Manor for a short time. Once, that happens they will realize that it should have been you to be the boy's godfather, after all Black didn't stop that from happening, and as a godfather it's his duty to look after the boy, right." Said the stranger in a low voice.

Drunk as he was, and getting drunker as the stranger started to pour more fire whiskey into him, Peter began to think that it would be a good plan. Surely the boy would be safe outside of Potter man for a short time, and he would be there to protect him, far better than Black would and so it would prove that he should be Darien's godfather. James would appreciate him, and so he would be a little closer to the one he loved.

The stranger and Pettigrew talked for the rest of the night as the stranger taught Pettigrew the spell. Peter decided to cast the spell on Darien's first birthday, as it would be more dramatic and help his case of proving Black unworthy of being the boy's godfather.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Four months past and there was a small birthday party for Darien. Darien was only a year old but he was highly aware of his surroundings and would talk, a lot to everyone at the party. For some reason though, he didn't like to talk to Peter too much, and this sort of hurt Peter's feelings. He wanted to be close to the child as it would make his closer to James. But Darien seemed to avoid Peter whenever possible, though he was very discrete about it, which was amazing for a one year old.

"Peter." Said James as he caught Peter near the punch bowl. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, it's about the godfather thing."

Peter didn't' know what to think, was James going to really amaze him and admit that naming Black as his son's godfather was a mistake, and that he now wanted Peter, or was it that he found out about the plan and he was going to throw him out. Pettigrew's heart raced.

"Peter I wanted to tell you why I chose Sirius to be Darien's Godfather instead of you. See, it's Lily, we agreed that we must both agree on who the godfather would be in order to choose one. I chose you. I love Sirius to death, you know that, but he's a little immature, I love a prank as much as the next guy, maybe even more, but Sirius sometimes doesn't know when to stop. Just like that time when he sent Snivellus to Lupin when he knew Lupin was in the change. I mean sure I said it would be funny, but I never thought Sirius would actually go through with it. I was lucky to get there in time to save Snivellus. I wanted someone who could really care for my son, I know Sirius would die for him, but I knew that you would do whatever it took to insure that he was safe and happy. Still, after I told little about our experimenting when we were in school, she just didn't feel comfortable with you being our son's godfather. I mean really, we only experimented once and even then it was just some kissing and heavy petting, but still she doesn't feel comfortable with you as godfather, so I went with my number two choice, Sirius. I just hope that if anything happens to Lil, and me that he'll grow up and take proper care of Darien. Well, I just wanted you know is all, still I want you to stay apart of his life, be back up for Sirius when he let's his fun side get the better of him. Lil is calling me, we'll talk later, okay Wormtail?"

"That'll be great, later than." Said a flabbergasted Peter.

James had wanted him as godfather; he was James first choice. Peter wanted to run and sing and dance, he wished he had a broom with him right now, he felt he could soar higher than ever before, his love did trust him and he was the first choice to take care of his son. It meant more to Peter than all the galleons in Gringotts. Peter, of course, didn't implement the plan. He still remember the spell but he wouldn't have to use it now. As far as he as concerned he was co-godfather to little Darien. Amazingly, now that he wasn't going to go through with the plan, Darien seemed to warm up to him a bit. He was still happier with Sirius and Remus, but he wasn't as cold to Peter anymore.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Elsewhere, the stranger from the bar, waited, and waited. Where was the signal that Peter had implemented the plan, why weren't the Potter's out of Potter Manor? The stranger growled, he summoned a follower from the circle of men around him.

"Crucio!" The stranger said his voice deep and dripping of malice and anger.

"Master!" shrieked the follower on the ground.

The stranger said nothing but took some small satisfaction from the suffering of the man on the ground. After a couple of minutes he lifted the curse.

"Master, what have I done?" Cried the follower.

"Knott, you fool, you have done nothing but be here to suffer for the one that has made me angry. Thank you, I feel better now. There will come another opportunity to get to the Potters' and I know that Pettigrew is still the key." Said the stranger.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A year passed, and again Darien birthday had come, he was now two and he was already doing bits of accidental magic, this pleased his parents and Dumbledore immensely. He would be a powerful wizard to do magic as such a young age.

Darien was closer to Sirius and Remus than he was to Peter, and this made Peter a bit jealous. He love James and to be close to James' son was to be close to James. Though Darien appeared to like Peter it was nothing compared to how he felt about Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. Still, Peter loved the boy, and doted on him all of the time. Darien was still the child of the love of his life, after all. Peter liked to pretend sometimes that Darien was his and James' son.

The party was going well, and came time for the cake, this time Darien had a clear understanding of what a birthday wish was, and how to do it. Still, he didn't believe that he would get what he wanted so he went to his mother.

"Mum, if I ask you for something special for my birthday will you get it for me?" Asked Darien.

"Sure son, anything in the world for my special little boy." She picked him up and carried him into the Dining room where the cake was.

"I will give you anything within my power to give you, precious." Lily said cuddling him on her hip.

"You mean it, really, anything in your power to give me?" Said the precocious lad.

"Yes, anything in my power." Said Lily smiling at the guests as they stood near the table waiting for Darien to blow out the candles on his cake.

"Promise?"

"Yes, son, I promise." Said Lily.

"Super duper promise?" Said Darien.

"Super duper promise." Said Lily. As she stood Darien up in a chair so that he blow out the candles on his cake.

"Super, duper, double promise?" Said Darien.

Lily was now getting tire of promising, "Yes, I promise, super, duper, double promise."

"Super, duper, triple promise and cross your heart?" Said Darien.

"Lily make him a Witch's Oath that's as strong a promise as you can make, maybe that will satisfy him." Said James with a smile.

"Yea, mum make me a witch's oath, 'kay? Please." He smiled his sweetest with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I, Lily Potter, do hereby swear on my magic and my life to give one Darien Henry Potter anything for his birthday that is within my power to give, so mote it be." Said Lily, and a silver light glowed all about her. "Believe me now, dear Dare?"

"Yes." Said Darien, who then turned and blew out all the candles on his birthday cake in one breath.

"So what did you wish for, son?" asked James.

"Well, the wish was so that Mum would keep her promise and give me what I want for my birthday." Said Darien.

"And what do you want, Dare?" Said Lily.

"A baby brother!" said a smiling Darien.

It was a good thing that Darien was still standing in the chair because Lily fainted straight away, as did James. Darien looked down at his parents, "What wrong with them?" he asked innocently. The guests started laughing hysterically.

Sirius picked up Darien while Remus and Peter revived Lily and James.

"You do realize that it will take some time before you get your present, right? At least (chuckle) nine months, maybe longer." Said Sirius. He knew just like everyone else in the room knew that Darien would get his wish. If James or Lily didn't produce a baby brother for Darien, then Lily would indeed lose her magic and possibly her life, so a baby brother was what Darien wanted and baby brother was what he was going to get.

"That long? Well, I'll wait, I really want a little brother." Said Darien. And it was true. He was loved, by his parents and by his godfather and Remus and Peter but he longed for someone his age or younger to play with, someone he could have as a friend, someone he could protect. He wanted a baby brother, more than anything in the world. He wouldn't care if he never got another gift for the rest of his life what he wanted was a brother.

After Lily and James were revived they smiled and joked about the baby they would be having as they now must have it. The party guests were beginning to leave, and some were even beginning to plan the baby shower. When the last guest had left, James and Lily put their little Dare to bed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Quite the little surprise, you gave us there, Dare." Said James as he put Darien in his bed. He took the seat next to Darien's bed, while Lily sat on the side of the bed, and tucked Darien in.

"You never mentioned wanting a little brother before Dare, why not?" Asked Lily, as she tried to hide her unhappiness.

"I saw that Minny and Kenny (house-elves) had two children, I would watch them play together, and I thought it would be nice if I had someone like that a little brother to play with, so I've been wanting a little brother for a few months now. I never said anything because you both looked so busy, and well, I just wanted really wanted one so I thought I would ask for one as a birthday present. Did I do something wrong?" Said Darien, he face sad because his parents didn't look happy about his choice of gifts.

"No, dear Dare, you didn't do anything wrong, right Lil?" Said James as he held his son's hand.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, I should have just asked what you wanted before making that promise. So do you mind if we adopt a brother for you?" Said Lil hoping desperately, that he would be satisfied with that.

"No, I want a baby brother from the same place I came from." Said Darien, with a bit of pout.

"Okay, but it takes much longer to get a baby from where you came from, we could have an adopted brother here in a month." Said Lily, still holding on to hope.

"No, same place I came from." Said Darien.

"Fine, I said you could have anything within my power to give, so be it. It could take a while though, okay?" Said Lily.

"Yea, Sirius said it could take up to nine months, maybe even longer. Why? Where do babies come from?" Asked Darien. Lilly and James paled they were really hoping not to have this talk for a few years yet.

"You'll find out when your little brother is on the way, okay?" Said James.

"Okay, (yawn) thanks Mum, Dad, this was the best birthday ever." Said Darien as he closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep.

After they were sure that Darien was asleep, they went to their room and put up silencing charms. They knew that Darien liked to wake up in the middle of the night to go after water and what not.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"James, I don't want to do this again. We said one. One child, that's it. Having Darien nearly killed me. I love my son, with all my heart, the two of you are all I want or need, now this? James, there must be some way out?" Begged Lily on the edge of tears.

"I'm sorry Lil, I wish I would have never suggested the wizard's oath, I thought he just wanted a pet dragon, or a unicorn, or maybe his own broom to fly on, I never expected he'd want a little brother. Lily, you know as well as I do there are only three things that have no way out, the killing curse, the wizard's oath, and a life debt. This happens to be one of the three. I'm sorry baby." Said James as he walked over and hugged his wife.

"I'll have this child, but I don't think I'll have anything to give it. I only want you and Darien." Said Lily.

"Me, too." Said James, "I only want you and Darien too, Lil."

"We'll do the best we can for it, that's all. And just hope that it's enough. Hopeful, he won't be some screaming little brat." Said James.

"Yea, I really couldn't stand that. We were so lucky with Darien, he was a difficult delivery but still he's been nothing but the perfect baby, always happy and smiling, he brings joy everywhere he goes. I hope this second child will be half as good, as Darien." Said Lily.

In mid-October, Lily and James had just finished a session of love making when they noticed a golden glow around Lily's stomach.

"What the?" asked James.

"Maybe I just conceived? This didn't happen with Darien, maybe it's because of the Wizard's oath a sign that the Oath is being fulfilled may be?" Lily asked.

"We'll go to St. Mungos in the morning and have you checked out. You don't hurt or anything because if you do we can go right now?" Asked James, a little nervous.

"No, no pain or anything, I just feel warm, like always do after we make love." Said Lily as she nuzzled into James' chest.

"Okay, we'll go in the morning, I'll have Sirius come and baby sit, Darien. Sleep well love." Said James, as he turned off he light.

When morning came James fire called Sirius to come and watch little Dare. Sirius happily agreed it was his day off from work and he had planned on just sleeping in but a day of playing with his godson seemed better than a few extra hours sleep.

Once Sirius arrived the couple were off to St. Mungo. Lily's OBGYN was more than happy to see her on such short notice. James waited in the waiting room while Lily saw her doctor alone.

"So what brings you here today, Lily?" asked Dr. Walden.

"In July, I made a witch's oath to my son Darien to give him anything that was within my power to give. Well, what he wanted was a little brother." said Lily sadly.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I know how you just wanted one child. And now you must have a second, I am sorry. I really prefer for my patients to want the children they will have." Said Dr. Walden.

"Well, be that as it may, both James and I feel the same about this, we really don't want another child, but the oath was made, and we must give a brother to Darien."

"I see." Said Dr. Walden thoughtfully. "So presumably you are here because you either think you are pregnant or need help getting pregnant.

"If I needed help getting pregnant I wouldn't be here, that would count as this being out my power to give and I wouldn't have to have this child. No, the reason I'm here is because last night after making love to James, a strange golden light appeared to come from my abdomen. We think it could be a sign that I conceived, but we never heard of such a thing, we figure it may have something to do with the oath, like it's verification that the oath is being fulfilled or something." Said Lily.

"Well, lie down and I'll do a scan of you, and let you know." Said Dr. Walden. Dr. Walden slowly passed his wand over Lily and detected a new life within her, barely a few hours along. He found no reason for the glow, and said that so far it looked like it would be a normal healthy wizarding child. Lily was apathetic about it, as was James. They simply did not care to have another child. The doctor did some calculations and figure the baby would be born the end of July or early August. The couple thanked Dr. Walden for his time and flooed back home.

"Dare, Sirius, where are you guys?" Called James.

Darien and Sirius popped up from behind the sofa and laughed as Lily and James both jumped startled by their sudden appearance.

"Cute guys, we have some news for you." Said James. James held Lily's hand, and they both plastered fake smiles.

"We just got back from the Doctor and Dare, you are going to get your birthday wish about the time of your next birthday. Mum and I are having a baby." Said James. Darien squealed in delight, he would have a baby brother, just like he's wanted. Sirius was happy at first until he saw the looks on James and Lily's faces. His smile became as fake as theirs as he was worried about them and the new baby. He knew they didn't want another child, andhe saw in their eyes the beginnings of a bitterness that was already starting to worry him for them and the new baby.

This second pregnancy started out easier than the first with Darien. There was very little morning sickness for Lily, though she for the most part didn't really take care of herself. She didn't want the child so what did she care if it was 100 perfect or not. She did almost none of the things her doctor recommended, she drank as she pleased, and though she didn't smoke she didn't care about hanging around her friends who did. She always over did exercising, trying to keep her shape, this resulted in the baby not getting enough food prenatal. Beginning of her third trimester was when her disobedience to her doctor started to catch up to her. She was having terrible cramps, and lite spotting. She was rushed to the doctor who examined and hetold her that the child was grossly underweight. Lily insisted that she ate everything she was supposed to but didn't mention her exercise regimen. The doctor noticed how toned her body was, and instantly told her to stop with all the exercising she was hurting the baby robbing it of food. She mumbled something about being fat, and the doctor gave her special diet that would strengthen the child without adding too much extra weight to Lily. As the cramps had been very painful, and the doctor told her that next time she could hemorrhage to death both her and her baby, she agreed to cut the exercising down to three times a week and only 20 minutes a session. She agreed follow his diet so long as she gained no more than 10 pounds. The doctor argued her up to fifteen pounds. And for the rest of the week complete bed rest.

Lily obeyed and James pampered her like crazy. She loved being the center of attention, both James and Darien were completely at her disposal. Darien was nearly three now, and he could hardly wait for his little brother to arrive. He wanted more than anything for his little brother to be born on his birthday. Lily worked in bed for the rest of her pregnancy. She didn't eat everything she was supposed to but she figured since she wasn't exercising then it should all balance out. She had James and Darien gather whatever she needed to do her work from bed, as she was starting a new book. James would pick up books for her on his lunch break from his job as an auror. Lucky for him Sirius was his partner so it gave him a lot of time to find the books, Lily wanted. Darien for his part, did what he could to take care of his mum. He had the house elves make her lunch when she forgot because she was working. He would run errands for her in the house, and he could run her bath for her. He always played quietly and out of the way, he wanted her happy, because then his little brother would be born happy.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Time passed and on July 31st, 10 pm when Lily went into to labor with the new baby. James woke Darien up and Darien was bouncing around like a rubber ball, his baby brother was coming today, on his birthday. James' fire called Sirius, Remus and Peter, tomeet them at the hospital. James then flooed Darien to the hospital and then went back for Lily.

Sirius had found a nurse and wheelchair and they waited for Lily and James to arrive. A moment later Lily and James stepped out of a fireplace and into St Mungo's arrival station. All the paper work had already been completed and all that was need was to move Lily to her room.

"Hey kiddo," said Sirius to Darien."You know, there's a chance the kid won't be born on your birthday, there's just an hour and half left of your birthday so he could be born August 1st." Said Sirius.

"No, he'll be born on my birthday, he's my birthday present, and he'll be born today so that I'll be able to share my birthdays with him forever." Said Darien quite seriously.

Suddenly, Sirius realized that Frank Longbottom was in the waiting room too. "Frank, long time no see, how are you, old man. Are you here for Lily and James, too?" asked Sirius.

"No, actually my wife Aliceis here giving birth to my first child. Bloody hell, it's been six hours already. I wish it was over I'm sorry about my wife." He said shaking.

"It'll be alright old man. I'm sure your wife will do fine. Why when Lily had lil Dare over here, she was in labor for 36 hours. Got the point where I was about to go in there and pull him out myself." Sirius said with a cheerful smile, and a wink. Sirius noticed that Darien had fallen asleep on the sofa. He smiled and put his coat over the boy.

Peter and Remus and just watched and rolled their eyes. They didn't say much just watched, and prayed for their friends and their baby. At 12:05 a.m. a plump, blonde haired nurse came out and said, "Longbottom?"

"Yes, I'm Frank Longbottom, how's my wife?"

"She fine, your child was born at 11:58 pm on July 31 congratulations you have a healthy son." She said.

"Congratulations old man, I knew you could do it. Congratulations tosweet Alice for me as well," said Sirius and he gave Frank a big slap on the back.

"Yes, that's great Frank, congratulations." Said Remus and he shook Frank's hand.

"That's wonderful, news old man, should you go see her though?" Said Peter.

"Right, can I see my wife now?" Said Frank.

"Of course, right this way." Said the nurse and she led Frank back to where his wife was recovering.

Two minutes later another nurse came out, "Potter?"

"Yes, I'm James Potter, how's my wife?" Said James.

"She had a bit of a time with it, we nearly lost her twice but she should be fine in a couple of days. Your child was born a bit underweight, and we suspect he will be sickly for a few months," said the nurse. "Your child was born at 11:59 pm on July 31, and you have another son. Congratulations." Said the nurse.

"Hey kiddo," said Sirius as he picked up the sleeping Darien from the sofa. "Kiddo, your little brother has been born.

Darien eyes popped open. "Was he born on my birthday?" asked Darien.

"Yes, with one minute to go." Said Sirius.

"Nurse, can I go see my wife now?" Asked James.

"Yes but just you, she pretty out of it right now. The rest of you can go see the baby in the viewing room down the hall, fall the pink and blue line on the floor." Said the nurse and she led James to Lily.

Sirius, Remus and Darien followed the lines to a window in the hall. In the window they could see lots of baby beds some had babies in them maybe six or so. Remus was the first to spot the bed that had "Baby Potter" listed at the foot of the bed.

"There, second baby on the right, it says 'Baby Potter." Exclaimed Remus.

They all turned to look and remarked at how small the baby was. It looked almost like a premature baby. The baby stretched its tiny arms and looked around the room with blurry brilliantly green eyes.

"Look he has eyes just like Mummy." Said Darien.

James came up behind them and looked at his new son, he was surprised at how little he felt for the child, he held papers in his hand.

"Darien, it's time to name him, as you are the one who wanted him so badly we decided to let you name him. So what do you his name to be?" said James.

"Well, really like my middle name of Henry but I don't want it to be the same for him." Said Darien.

"How about naming him Harry. It sounds very similar to Henry." Said Remus.

"Yes, and you could give him your father's name as a middle name." Said Peter.

"Yes, I like it." Said Darien. "His name is Harry James Potter."

End of chapter 1

A/N: Well, here is the first chapter, hoped you all liked it. I _PLAN_ to update this story every two weeks, or as time and inspiration will allow. I highly value your opinions so please submit a review and tell me what you think. Also I'm a lousy proofreader, so I'm in desperate need of beta so if any of you would like to beta this story say so in your review or email me.

I'm currently working on "**A Storm in Hogwarts**" and "**Obsession, Madness, and Love**" so be patient with their updates, I'm working on about five stories at once, and I'm highly medicated. I just had two teeth pulled and the vicodin is just really slowing me down. Look for my other stories coming soon, "**Sacrifice**" a story of betrayal by the light to one Harry Potter and how he responds. And "**Snape V. Dursley**," a court case in which Snape is trying to get custody of a much abused 16 year old Harry Potter from his relatives who discover from a sleazy wizarding lawyer that Harry is the heir to not only the Potter Family fortune, but now the Black family Trust thus, making him one of the richest boys in not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. And now that they know the Dursleys are not about to give him up without a fight!

Finally, if you like this story and would like to be kept up on updates, select Story alert when you review. Story alert will email you, when I update so that you don't have to keep coming back to see if I've updated or not. Once again please review it's what we writers on this server live for. Remember the more you review the more likely a story is to continue. Remember to submit a review or to put this story on story alert, select that option from the box below. Thanks. **PLEASE REVIEW**.

Catwriter. MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2: Family Bonding

**Darien and Harry Potter**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Crew, but god knows I would love to._

**Chapter 2**

**Family Bonding**

Lily's delivery of Harry was difficult and she ended up spending three full days in the hospital, which was much considering most of time, magic and potions usually have a patient out in a single day. Harry remained in the hospital for a week. He was so small and under sized that the medi-wizards thought that it would be better for his survival for him to put on some weight before he was sent home to his family. Darien was a little broken hearted at this, he really wanted his little brother. James and Lily didn't care, they saw the extra time as the last bit of peace they would probably get for months. Harry was a colicky baby. He was always crying in the hospital, it was a weak cry, but still it was crying and his parents on their visits didn't like it at all.

Lily refused to breast feed little Harry, and so she had yet to truly bond with him. In fact, before leaving the hospital the nurses tried repeatedly to get her to hold her new son, but she just refused, politely of course, but still refused. James was also offered the chance to hold his son, and nearly did a couple of times, but then Harry would cry before he reached James' arms and so James would suddenly remember he had to fire call someone and then leave. Darien was different. He climbed into a chair, and asked the nurse to let him hold his little brother. Harry would cry at first, and then Darien would hold him a little tighter but gently then smile and Harry would stop crying. Darien even made him laugh a couple of times; this sent Darien's heart to soaring. He loved little Harry's laugh. Darien insisted that he and his parents go visit Harry everyday until he was released from the hospital. His parents didn't want to go but they could deny Darien nothing he truly wanted, they loved him so much.

Soon it was time to bring Harry home, at first he was to share a room with his parents, the way Darien had when he was first brought home. A crib was set up in their room and they did make an effort to take care of their newest son, however Harry was still colicky, and cried a lot. James and Lily tried to stick it out, but every time they tried to pick Harry up he would cry harder, he wasn't rejecting them really, it just hurt to be moved, and it hurt not to be moved and so the child was just suffering so much. A week after Harry came from home the hospital, Lily and James called the medi-wizard Payne to check the boy out, he seemed to sleep very little and cry very much, they both had jobs they needed to do and him keeping them up all day and all night, was beginning to effect their performance.

"Well, I've examined your son, and from what I can see it's just a simple case of him having colic. Unfortunately, even magic hasn't found a way to cure a baby of this condition. He'll get better over time, but it will more than likely be a few days to a few months before he can sleep through the night or beheld without crying. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to be patient." Said the Medi-wizard as he packed his bag and wand.

"Patient!" screamed Lily. "We've got work to do; we can't be up all night every night with him! Darien was never like this as a baby. He was the perfect baby. He loved being held, and cuddle and slept through the night almost from the moment we brought him home."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, Baby Harry here is not Darien. And so he is different. I suggest that if your work is so valuable to you and if you so need your sleep, then why not hire a nanny, until he's out of this colicky stage. You could set him up in another wing of the Manor, where you can't hear and sleep and then take the child in the morning. Once he's able to sleep through the night you can bring him back to this wing." Said he medi-wizard as he put on his robes.

"Fine, we'll do that then." Said James.

"Good, I'll back next month with little Harry's shots, and hopefully, he'll be over this condition by then." Said the medi-wizard with a smile. He then left the room and headed out to the apparition point.

"I don't want some stranger being in here around Darien." Said Lily

"Me, neither, dear. He's the savior, we can't risk some nanny being in the employ of 'You-know-who'." Said James.

"Still, we need our sleep. Your job as an auror is dangerous enough especially in these dark times, and I have my editor breathing down my neck for the first 10 chapter of my latest book. We both need our sleep, but who can we trust to take care of the boy, at night, and during the day as I have much writing to do and Darien to take care of." Asked Lily.

(Pop) "Lunch be ready, Master James." Said Kenny the House-elf.

Lily and James both looked at Kenny, and a smile slowly crept over both of their faces. Kenny began to fidget; he didn't know what was going on.

"Kenny," said James. "As you know we have our new son here, Harry." He pointed at the crib.

"Kenny is knowing this, Kenny and Minny is thinking Master Harry is very beautiful baby." Said Kenny with a smile as he went over to the crib and peaked through the bars at the rarely sleeping child.

"As you know doubt, know Darien is a special child in his own right and we are loathe to hire a nanny to help with Harry because the nanny could be a spy for 'You-know-who.'"

Kenny cringed. He loved young master Darien, Darien was very respectful of the house elves and even cleaned up after himself as much as he could because he didn't want to put extra work on them. All the house-elves loved Darien.

"Aye, Master James, Master Darien must be protected." Said Kenny with grave seriousness.

"I'm glad you agree, we have to ask a favor of you and your lovely mate, Minny." Said James, with a small smile. Lily walked up to James and held his hand.

"We would like you and Minny to tend the boy at night." Said Lily. "We have very important jobs to do and with Harry crying all night our work is beginning to suffer. We can't hire a nanny for him, because as you know it could be an agent of 'You-know-who,' so we need someone we trust to take care of you him. We are both hoping you and Minny can do this. Your duties around the Manor will be halved of course and we will get extra house-elves to make up for your loss around the Manor, this will only be temporary, just until he's able to sleep through the night, and not cry so much."

"If it is your wish Mistress Lily, then of course Kenny and Minny will." Said Kenny cheerfully. He knew that Harry cries a lot and that he could barely stand to be touched at first, but he had also seen how Master Darien had held him until he stopped crying. He loved the affection that Darien had for his little brother and in truth he, himself was starting to fall for the little boy.

Lily and James gave Harry a room on the other side of the huge Manor far from their room and Darien's. Darien, of course, was angry. He wanted Harry in his room.

"Darien, you need your sleep as much as we do." Said Lily. "You're a growing boy, and at this stage in your development you need at least 8 hours of sleep everyday, having Harry in your room would keep you up all night and you would get sick."

"I don't care. Mummy, please, let Harry stay in my room. I want him. Please." Darien begged as genuine tears rolled down his face.

"No, you're room is too close to ours his crying would not only wake you up but us as well, we all need our sleep." Said James.

Darien didn't know what to do; they really weren't going to let him have his way this time. He needed to be with his brother. He wanted to take care of him. He knew his little brother doesn't feel good, and Darien knew that when he held him, his brother always felt better. Lily and James never noticed this of course. Whenever Darien would want to hold Harry, they would give him the crying child and then leave. They never saw how Harry would quiet down in under five minutes when held by his brother. They just never saw the innocent peaceful look Harry got when his brother held him and how he would simply fall asleep, they figured he had cried himself exhausted.

Kenny and Minny prepared a room from Harry in the West Wing. The rest of the family's rooms were in the East Wing. They put a crib, full size human bed, and an elf size bed in the room. They figured that maybe one of Harry's parent or Darien would want to come and spend the night with Harry sometimes. The room was decorated in a starry night motif. The walls were dark blue with star constellations that really twinkled and comets that shot across the walls. Harry had a magical mobile over his bed that include flying broomsticks, magical wands, cauldrons, and little toy flying owls. On the rare moments where he felt okay, he would look at his mobile and smile at the distorted shapes that circle silently over his head.

"Kenny, Minny is thinking Master Harry is not a bad baby. Master Harry is cute baby, something is special about Master Harry. Master Harry has power to him. Yes." Said Minny as she looked at Harry as he slept quietly in his crib.

"Yes, Master Harry is having power. More than his parents, Kenny is thinking. Master Harry will be powerful wizard someday. Master Darien is powerful too, but not like Master Harry. Both little Masters seem to be far more powerful than their parents. Kenny is thinking, we not be telling Master and Mistress such a thing unless they ask. These is dark times, I's be worry for Master Harry, Kenny not think Mistress and Master like him very much, they maybe send him away if they find out Master Harry has so much power." Said Kenny his ears drooping. He could see that Lily and James didn't really care that much for the child. The elves had heard them complaining during the pregnancy about not wanting another child.

"Yes, let's promise not to tell anyone about the power of young master Harry and his brother, unless asked. Wizards not be able to see their power like elves can, they need their wands to do special test. Minny be having idea." Said Minny her ears perking.

"What Minny love?" Said Kenny.

"We hide Master Harry's power from them." Said Minny.

"What! We can't do that, it's a betrayal of the house elf laws." Said a shocked Kenny.

"No it not, Minny is thinking, we are upholding House elf laws, if we do this. We be protecting, Master Harry's secrets." Said Minny with a sly smile. "And Kenny knows that is the number one law of house elves that we protect our master's secrets."

"This is true. We must protect little Master. Kenny think that if Master and Mistress find out about Master Harry, they give him away to be taught to be solider. Master Harry is baby. Master Harry need a home, Master Darien loves Master Harry. We be hiding Master Harry power but he is so power we can't hide it all, Kenny think with it masked it will look like regular wizard level of power, not special. And if Master Harry needs his full power he can access it easily, yes. This will work. Minny and Kenny will do this." Said Kenny.

Minny nodded she truly had fallen for her little charge. Harry had been home but seven days from hospital but Minny would often pop in and check on him. She had children of her own but they were out of the diaper stage and were beginning their training as house elves soon. House elves mature much quicker than humans. A house-elf pregnancy only lasts four months. And a house elf is ready to begin training to be a house elf by age five which is the equivalent of age 12 in human years. Once reaching maturity at age 10 the aging processes for House elves slows down, and they can live to be 150 in human years though some have indicated being over 300 years old.

The spell to mask Harry's power level would take some time to prepare about a day, unfortunately in two days time Albus Dumbledore would be coming to see the newest Potter. They didn't want him to see Harry's power level. They knew that as Leader of the Light, Dumbledore would do what it took to protect the magical world and if it meant taking a baby and training it to be a warrior he would. Dumbledore was not always like this, the elves knew. Before the war, all elves thought of him kindly, he was a nice man even after the trouble with Dark Wizard Grindelwald. However, this war has lasted too long, too many good witches, and wizards have died, too many muggles had been tortured and killed, and it all weighed down heavily on him. He was more powerful than Voldemort that was true, but he was nowhere as vicious, and so that put him at a disadvantage. However as the war raged on year after year, Dumbledore began to change, he grew harder, colder. He wanted the war to end, he was sick of watching his friends die, he was now a desperate man, and though he hid it well, the elves could all see it. And so Minny and Kenny feared for Master Harry. They had heard bits of the prophecy, after all, no one pays attention to house elves and so they hear everything. They heard about the prophecy from Lily and James. Lily and James would protect Darien, for they loved him and the old man would not get his hooks into him so easily. Harry was a different story, if he was proved to be the child of the prophecy, his parents would probably hand him over with a smile on their faces and a song in their hearts.

With the decision made to hide Harry's power, Minny and Kenny prepared for bed. Their sons Denny and Danny (not twins) were staying with the other elves in the house elf quarters. Harry, his first night in new surroundings, was as colicky as ever, and Minny and Kenny stayed up with him as much as they could, about three in the morning they fell asleep with Harry still in his crib crying his little heart out. Not long after the elves had fallen to sleep, little Darien came to Harry's room; he pulled a chair up the crib and climbed in with his little brother. He looked at Harry's little red face, and watched him cry for a moment, then got under the covers with him, pulled his brother close and held him. Harry quieted; he looked through blurry eyes at his brother, cooed ever so sweetly, yawned and fell a sleep. Darien smiled, held his brother to his chest and soon fell asleep as well, with the most contented look up his face.

------------------------------------------

The next day Lily and James awoke ready to start the day refreshed, it was the first night since Harry came home from hospital that they had gotten a full nights sleep. Lily showered first while James picked his robes for the day, when Lily was finished, James showered, and Lily put his robes back and got the real robes he would wear for the day, along with a pair of black slacks and nice black dragonhide boots. "Why do men always, think they can dress themselves?" She said out loud to herself. Lily then got her favorite lavender sundress as she wasn't planning on going anywhere today, just working her book and taking care of Darien… and the other boy. Once she was dressed she called a house elf and told them to have breakfast ready in 15 minutes. Then she went to Darien's room to wake him up and dress him for the day. She quietly crept over to his window and pulled the drapes back…

"Morning Dare, time to get up." She turned and saw his bed was empty. "JAMES!"

James came running from their bedroom struggling to put his second boot on.

"What is it, Love?" Said James as he stomped his foot to sink it further into his boot.

"DARIEN'S GONE! Where's my baby!" She screamed.

"Easy, Love, I'm sure he's in the manor, we just have to look for him. Is all." Said James calmly, though he was starting to panic too, he knew Darien was almost never up before they were. They summoned some of the House elves to look, but not Kenny and Minny, who were still asleep after long hours of watching baby Harry. The Potters and the elves searched the entire East wing and no sign of Darien was found after two hours. Sirius, Remus and Peter came over about an hour later, and were shocked to find young Darien missing. The wards were never activated so they all assumed he was still in the Manor somewhere. The trio joined the searched. The Eastern wing was searched again along with dungeons, the kitchens, the elf quarters, and the northern wing. More than a few times the thought crossed everyone minds; like, maybe the Dark Lord had found some way around the wards and had kidnapped young Darien.

"Lily, where's Harry?" Asked Remus. Remus was worried about Darien but it seemed like no one asked about the littlest Potter to him.

"He's probably still in his room." Said Lily as she on the verge of tears, if anything happened to her little Dare, she didn't know what she would do.

"Probably, don't you know?" Asked Remus incredulously.

"I haven't seen him today. He has his own wing. The elves stay with him at night; James and I haven't got a wink of sleep since he came home. So the doctor suggested we put him, in a separate wing with a nanny. Well, you know that 'You-know-who' may be after Sweet Dare so we decided to let the House elves look after Harry at night so that we can get some sleep." Said Lily.

"So basically as far as you know, if Darien was taken by someone, 'Merlin forbid' then they could have taken Harry too, and you wouldn't know it." Said Remus more than a little surprised by the callousness of his friends towards their own son. "Which wing is Harry's room in?"

"West Wing, I believe he in the last room on the left on the first floor, I think." Said Lily as she went to search the East Wing again.

Peter had heard the whole conversation and followed Remus to the West Wing.

"Do you believe this, they wouldn't even know if Harry was taken too?" Said Peter, who was as shocked by his friends' behavior as Remus.

"I just hope the little cub is okay. What worries me though right now is that Harry is a colicky baby and we don't hear him crying right now?" Said Remus as he quickened his pace as he realized they were near the west wing. Peter nodded and quickened his step as well. When they reached the last room on the left in the west wing it was obvious that no one had been there in ages. All the furniture was covered with dust clothes, and the room smelled stale.

"Great, they don't even know which room is their son's." Said Remus who was getting more and more angry about the treatment of the cub.

"Well, I guess we have to check them all." Said Peter.

"Fine give a yell if you find Darien or Harry, I'll do the same." Said Remus, as he opened his senses hoping to catch the scent of Harry or Darien. It wasn't likely though, it was too far until the next full moon and his wolf senses were at their weakest. However this wing was hardly used and once he filtered out the stale smells he hoped he would smell the littlest Potter or Darien.

The Potter Manor was incredibly big, nearly the size of Hogwarts actually, about four-fifths the size. The West wing was huge, and for some reason, most likely worry, Remus and Peter never bothered to check with the house elves to see if they knew where the Harry's room was. The West wing was about four stories tall and had about 30 rooms on each floor searching each floor and room could take some time. Remus, Sirius and Peter had arrived about 10 a.m. hoping to catch brunch with Lily and James, since James was having a short day and wouldn't need to arrive at work until noon. It was 1:00 p.m. when Remus and Peter finished the search on the first floor of the west wing. Peter stomach growled loudly and Remus decided to call a house elf to bring them sandwiches.

Remus snapped his fingers and said "Elf." loudly and clear.

(Pop) A small gray elf dressed in lavender pillowcase appeared.

"I am Dibby. How may I help yous, sirs?" Said the female house elf as she bowed low.

"Yes, we're starving we'd like a couple of sandwiches, please." said Remus.

"Right a ways, sirs, what kind of sandwiches would you be liking." Said Dibby.

"Um. Roast beef sandwich, with extra mayo, lettuce, pickles, red onion, and jalapeno, on a sweet French roll, and a butter beer please. What you like Peter?"

"Sounds good, same for me." Said Peter.

"Right a way, sirs." Said the elf as she disappeared with a pop. Seconds later, (pop) "Here be yous order, sirs." Said Dibby.

"Thank you, Dibby." Said Remus as he took the sandwich and drink. "Now if we could just find Harry's room?" He wondered out loud.

"Master Harry's room is on the second floor third door on the left, near the main staircase." Said Dibby.

"Thank you, Dibby. That was most helpful." Said Remus with a smile.

"Dibby be happy to help sirs." She said as she disappeared in a pop.

"Why didn't we think to ask one of the elves sooner?" Said Remus.

"Because we are tired and hungry." Said Peter as he took a bite of his sandwich and swig of his butter beer.

"Okay, I'll go with that, let's go see Harry." Remus said he then drank a bit of his butter beer and bit his sandwich and led the way to the main staircase and up to the second floor.

-------------------------------------------

"James maybe it's time we called Albus and the aurors we have to find him. We've looked in the North wing, the East wing, and the South wing, we've checked the dungeons and the gardens and still no sign of Dare. Honey, I'm scared." Said Lily. As she sat on her bed, trying to think of somewhere else to look.

"Has anyone check the west wing?" Asked James.

"Remus and Peter are over there. They wanted to check on Harry and I'm sure they'll search there too." Said Lily. "God I want my baby back."

James walked over to his wife and hugged her. "Don't worry, Hon, we will find Dare, I promise you. I want to search the manor once more before we get Albus and the aurors involved."

---------------------------------------------

Remus and Peter found Harry's room, and were worried that at 1 something p.m. in the afternoon, they still weren't hearing a colicky baby's cries, they opened the door and saw the elf bed first, a sleep were two elves. The covers had been knocked off and Remus quietly crept into the room put the cover back on them. Peter followed him and looked around the room. On the left side of the door, he spotted the crib.

"Remus," Peter whispered, "here's the crib." He and Remus quietly stepped over to the crib and peered within, there they saw what they thought was the most adorable sight, Darien asleep with baby Harry curled up in his arms. They stood there and studied the sight for a moment, then silently Remus conjured a camera and took a few pictures, the sight was so precious it had to be preserved. Remus motioned for Peter to follow him into the hall, and they quietly exited the room.

"I think we should call an elf and have them inform James and Lily that Darien is with Harry." Said Remus.

"I think we should let them suffer a bit for not caring if Harry was safe, but I supposed it is the proper thing to do. Besides, I'm sure they are on the edge of calling the Aurors and Dumbledore by now." Said Peter.

Remus snapped his fingers and said loudly and clearly, "Dibby." Dibby appeared with a POP and bowed.

"How may Dibby help sirs?" She inquired.

"Yes, please inform Lily and James that we have found Darien and that he is asleep in Harry's crib with Harry." Said Remus.

"Very good, sirs." Said Dibby as she smiled and then disappeared with POP.

"I want to look at them again." Said Peter.

"You are such a softy when it comes to those boys, Peter." Said Remus as he grabbed his friend around the neck with the crook of his elbow and gave him a playfully nuggie on the head.

"Like you are not? Besides they are the first of a new generation of Marauders," laughed Peter as he pushed himself out of Remus' headlock. His face turned thoughtful, "What about Harry though? They never thought about him, until you asked and even now I'll bet they still haven't thought to checked on him."

"Yes, that worries me. I suppose we will have to be here for him. I'm sure Lily and James will adjust to him being here eventually, in the meanwhile he will have us, eh? We will be here for him whenever we can and love both cubs, right?" Said Remus.

"Right, hey and since I couldn't be godfather for Darien, maybe Lily and James will let me be godfather to Harry?" Said Peter hopefully.

"Maybe." Said Remus. Remus would love nothing more than to be Harry's godfather, but the ministry doesn't allow werewolves to have children, or guardianship of children, Remus wouldn't even be allowed to be a godfather, and it broke his heart since he loved children. Peter remembered this…

"You know if I am made godfather to Harry, I want you to be my co-godfather." Peter said. "I mean it, the ministry said you can't be a godfather, but I think it be possible for you and someone else to be it together, to cover the nights when you get all hairy-scary."

"I would really love to be his godfather, but I don't think the ministry would even allow me to be a co-godfather." Remus stated sadly.

"Hey you never know until you petition." Said Peter. "Now let's go, and see if the boys are waking yet."

-------------------------------------------

Pop, Dibby appeared in the bedroom of James and Lily Potter. "Mistress Lily, Master James, I have word from Master Remus and Master Peter. They be saying that Master Darien is in the crib of Master Harry."

"What?" Said Lily

"Master Darien is in the crib of Master Harry."

"Oh thank gods!" said James as waves of relief washed over him. "Where is Harry's room?" James didn't even question his own question. Which would have been why didn't he know which room was his son's. The elf gave them the directions to Harry's Room and the couple was floored too by the sweet innocence of Darien sleeping with his beloved baby brother in his arms. Lily and James were awed for a couple of minutes at how beautiful their boys were and how sweet they looked peaceably sleeping together in Harry's crib. They were knocked out of the moment however when Dibby popped into the room to announce the arrival of visitors in the foyer.

Lily picked up a sleepy Darien and left the room, Harry awoke because of the suddenly loss of warmth from his brother and began to cry and that to James was a signal for him to leave. Remus and Peter had remained in the room when the Potter adults arrived they observed how the couple was subdued by the innocence of the sleeping children, they also saw how once the moment was passed they took Darien and just simply left poor Harry to cry with only the house-elves to watch him. It broke both their hearts, would have been really so much trouble for them to take Harry with them or to pay even a moments attention to the innocent child? Remus walked over to the crib reached in and picked up Harry, while it was true that Harry that was just a week old, Remus still felt like he was holding a feather, Harry was so very light. The child in his arms cried for a couple of minutes, then quieted, cooed, yawned and fell back into a peaceful slumber the whole thing didn't last but two to five minutes.

"Remus, I want to hold him. Give'em here." Insisted Peter as he reached for the child.

"Fine, but remember to support his head." Said Remus as he gingerly passed Harry over to Peter. Harry didn't wake but just sort of leaned closer to Peter's chest where he maybe heard a heartbeat. Peter sighed, and looked at the boy in his arms.

"He's so beautiful, how can they be so cold to him." Said Peter. He looked at Harry and saw a miniature of James in the child face, though the nose and eyes definitely were Lily's. Harry looked like a mix of the best physical qualities of his parents. He had his father's cheek bones, jaw line, and the trademarked Potter jet-black hair. He had his mother's emerald eyes, and pert nose, Harry was in a term 'simply beautiful.' He was extremely small and somehow that made him seem all the more precious.

Remus conjured an antique rocking chair and Peter sat down holding little Harry in his arms. "So much like James." Peter thought to himself.

"We have to be there for Harry, Peter." Said Remus. "I don't know if Lily and James will ever care about him but he needs and deserves to have someone even if we can't live with him."

"I agree, he's too precious. I'll never abandon him. I'll love him all my life." Said Peter, as he never took his eyes off of Harry.

Remus looked at Peter, something about that statement felt… off. He was thinking the same thing, he will always be there and love Harry for all his life, he knew that in his heart, Harry was now his cub and he would never abandon his cub, but he didn't think it was the same for Peter, it felt different. Maybe, he was just imagining things, maybe he wanted the cub all to himself, still he would keep an eye on Peter. Remus had always suspected that Peter cared a bit too much for James. Remus never knew about James and Peter's sexual experimenting, but he knew that Peter thought James hung the moon.

Peter, back in school, followed James everywhere, believed everything James said was right and correct. In Peter's eyes, James could do no wrong. All the Marauders were bisexual, though they tended not to date each other. Though Sirius and Remus did have a relationship on and off over the years, and they knew that James had dated a couple of guys in school, they never thought that James and Peter had done anything. James just never seemed to go beyond a couple of kisses at the end of his dates. He never took any relationship seriously until Lily. Sirius was a bit of a dog in school, he would date anyone who would say yes, and prided himself on his sexual conquests female and male. Remus was quiet; his werewolf status kept him from actively pursuing anyone, he dated males and females but never went a bit further than a couple of kisses. He and Sirius did a bit more, but kept it light they didn't want to risk their friendship.. Peter they never knew anything about, he never seemed to ask anyone out, and went to most parties stag. He did go out a couple of times with some girls, and a couple of guys, but it always seemed like it did it to be a part of the group not because he was genuinely interested in anyone.

-------------------------

It had been two weeks since they moved Harry's crib into Darien's room, much to his delight. For a week after they couldn't find Darien, they found Darien made his way to his brother's room climbed into his crib and slept with him. No matter how much Lily and James told him to stay in his own room, Darien wouldn't. Finally after five days, James resorted to magic since talking to his son was getting him nowhere. He put wards on Darien's door that would prevent him from leaving the room, as Darien's room had it's own bath, the boy didn't really need leave it at night. That night it was a Thursday night; James went to Darien,

"Dare, I'm sorry but you've left me no choice. I'm putting up a ward on this room so that you will stay in here and not go to your brother's room. I'm doing this for your own good." Said James.

"Daddy, why can't go to Harry's room? I love him and he's really quiet when I sleep with him. Please don't do it." Darien begged tears building in his eyes. Darien wanted to stay with his brother as much as possible because he knew that Harry wasn't doing so well. True he slept through the night with his brother, but he wasn't eating as much.

That night, Darien was in his room and it was the time when he would usually slip out to go to Harry's room and sleep with him, he tried to get through the wards but they just gently pushed him back into the room, it was like a giant rubber wall. In his room, in the west wing Harry lay in his crib quiet, missing the nightly warmth his brother provided. Harry wanted his brother, and Darien wanted to be with Harry, somehow, something incredible happened, the two boys magic as young as it was in both their cases melded to bring Darien to Harry. Darien was apperated to Harry's crib. Darien looked around smiled at his little two-week old brother, Harry cooed as Darien pulled his close, got under the covers and both boys fell asleep.

The next day, James went to Darien's room, he intended to show his son that Harry didn't need him to sleep with him every night and that it was okay for him to stay in his room. James took the wards down and entered the room he looked at Darien's bed and found that the boy was not there. James checked the bathroom, and still no Darien.

"LILY! DARIEN'S NOT IN HIS ROOM!" yelled James.

Lily came running, "What I thought you were going to up wards to keep him in?"

"I did, as a matter of fact, I had to take them down in order to come in here this morning. I don't understand. We better check Harry's room and make sure he's in there." Said James. Lily nodded and they both ran to Harry's room. When the looked in Harry's crib there was both Harry and Darien sound asleep. Lily gently picked up Darien, and left the room closely followed by James. Harry didn't wake; he was getting weaker and weaker from his lack of eating and was starting to sleep more and more. Minny and Kenny were very worried about the littlest Potter, whom they were beginning to see as their own.

"Darien, Dare, honey?" asked Lily trying not to startle the waking child in her arms as the head back to the east wing.

"Yea, mummy." Answered a sleepy Darien.

"How did get to Harry's crib last night?" Asked James as the walked quietly to the east wing.

"I wished to be with Harry, and he wished for me to be with him, and we got our wish." Darien yawned, as he laid his head on his mother's shoulder and fell back to sleep.

"Do you think that's possible, that he and Harry wished to be together and their magic brought them together?" Lily inquired.

"Well, Darien is powerful, no doubt about that, but Harry is only a few weeks old and Dumbledore said his magic would be average at best. Still, this Manor has anti-apparition wards on it he shouldn't have been able to apperate at all." Said James. "Do you think we should talk to Dumbledore about this?"

"No, Dumbledore wants to take Darien from us now as it is, if he finds out he's doing accidental magic of this level, he'll stop at nothing to get him. I love Albus as much as you do, but I also know this war has lasted too long and he's getting desperate. I don't want to lose my Dare because he's trying to end this war quickly." Said Lily. Lily may have been placed in Gryffindor like James, but the Sorting Hat told her she would have done well in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, she was definitely no one's fool. She only wound up in Gryffindor because she tended to let her fiery temper get the best of her sometimes, and the Hat said that, that was Gryffindor all the way.

Every day, Minny and Kenny was that Harry was eating less and less. Darien hoped that his presence would get his brother to eat, but it wasn't working, still Darien insisted on at least sleeping with his brother. The elves and Darien tried to explain that Harry wasn't well, but Lily and James just wrote it off to the colic.

Minny resolved what the problem was but it was difficult to bring up, still she loved Harry and would do whatever it would take to protect him. They had already worked the masking spell to hide Harry's power from Dumbledore's scans. When Dumbledore arrived and scanned Harry, just to be sure that he wasn't the prophecy child, the readings came back normal for any wizarding baby of average power. What Dumbledore didn't know was that the masking spell the two elves worked on Harry had to be done three times and took all night, because the child's power was so great. The next day, two other elves had watch Harry while Minny and Kenny recuperated their magic. Still, if Harry ever needed his full power he could easily access it, and override the mask. Now the problem, was a bit more grave, if Harry didn't start eating regularly and soon he could literally starve to death. He was only 4 weeks old, but already he was living on just one feeding a day refusing to eat any other time. Minny figure what the problem was but now came the hard part, getting Lily to go along with the solution.

"Mistress Lily, Minny is needing to talk to yous." Said the nervous house elf.

"Yes, Minny what is it?" Said Lily as she was used a muggle manual typewriter to work on the next chapter of her book. Lily longed for a computer but the Manor was just too magical for it to work their, Lily had an idea to adapt a computer to run on magic, but she had to put the idea on the back burner while she was pregnant with Harry. A manual typewriter can run anywhere since it is a simple machine and doesn't need electricity.

"Mistress Lily, Master Harry is not doing good. Minny and Kenny are feared that he will…" The elf broke off large tears rolling down her face at the mere thought of losing sweat Harry.

"I don't understand, what's wrong with him. I've seen him Dare's room, he sleep quietly now, I don't see a problem." Lily said as she turned to the elf.

"The problem Mistress is that Master Harry be starving to death. He has not eaten in three days and before that he was eating but once a day. Mistress, Master Harry is small baby already but as things stands now I don't think he last more than another day or two." The elf was sobbing at this point.

"Why isn't he eating?" Asked Lily

"We have tried all the magical baby formula we could find, magicked in from all of Europe, he will have none of it, we have tried all the muggle baby formulas as well, still he will have none of it. I think, Mistress, that he is like all magical beings, wizards as well. He be needing to…" The elf stopped not sure how to say the next part.

"Need to what?" Lily asked.

Minny looked worried then decided the best way to say it to just say it, "Needing to breast feed Mistress."

"What?" Lily wasn't happy about this she was close to not producing milk anymore, truthfully she didn't like doing even when it was for Darien, she was hoping to skip it all together with Harry.

"Mistress, a magical being mother's milk provides not only nourishment for the body of the child, it stabilizes their magic, and strengthens their life force. Minny researched and found that magical formula only works in the case were the mother is dead, the child senses this and their magic becomes more general and the can survive on magical formula. You are fine, and so Harry's magic is still specific and tied to you, if he does not feed from you he will die."

"Well, maybe all he needs is fresh milk. Why don't you breast feed him?" Said Lily hoping, she's right.

"MISTRESS! This is something you can't order a house-elf to do. There are only three things you can't order a house-elf to do and this is one of the three, although we are free to choose to do it, but you must understand Mistress Lily, there are great risks to the child. That is why we house-elves can choose to do this or not."

"What risks?"

"House-elf magic and wizard magic are not compatible for the most part. Strange effects can occur; the most common of them is that the child becomes a squib. House-elf magic and wizard magic canceling each other out in the child and they are never able to use magic. Another possible effect is that the magic is too compatible, what happens is that a wizard child's magic level is double or tripled, also there is the possibilities of transformation. The child will not become a house-elf, but if Mistress Lily or Master James has the blood of any magical being, be it veela, vampire, werewolf, or anything it's brought forward in the child and the child become a half blood, half wizard and half what ever the magical being in the family tree is. In the past house-elves have been blamed for these effects and killed so over the centuries, it was added to the laws that house-elves can choose to do this and accept the risks, along with the parents. A rare effect is that more than one of the other effects happens in one child. The rarest effect of all is that nothing happens and everything is fine."

Lily thought on this a moment, she still didn't care to breast feed Harry, but nor did she want him to die. True she didn't love him, but nor did she want him dead. "Minny, dear, won't you accept the risks for Harry, I will on my part. I'll accept that there is some risk to him but it's better than him starving isn't?" She said in a sing song tone.

Minny thought for a moment, if she did this she would bond to Harry like no other wizard, she would love him forever with a mother love, and then she thought, I think I would do that anyway. "Mistress, Minny will do this but ONLY if you breast feed him once a day. Maybe if you do that he won't be a squib."

Lily thought on this, well, she would still be producing milk but at least she would have to feed him several times a day like she did with Darien. The boy would live too. "Okay, but just once a day after lunch."

"Thank you Mistress, it's after lunch now, and as I said he is starving, I'll go him." And with that the elf popped and vanished. Lily groaned.

---------------------------

Minny appeared in Darien's room, Darien and Kenny were checking the crib, Harry was so quiet and hardly moved the looked at him worriedly.

"Good news, Minny agreed to Mistress, she has agreed to help Master Harry… up to a point."

"What Minny mean up to a point?" Asked Kenny as he looked at his mate, he saw her ears droop, and her eyes go to the floor.

"She will help if IMinny… Minny… breast feed him too." Said Minny in a very small voice, however Kenny heard her quite clearly.

"WHAT! Is Minny mad?" Kenny could barely believe his mate agreed to this.

"Minny is loving Master Harry, and Mistress would not feed him if Minny didn't, so he will be getting fed from both of us. Mistress will feed him once a day and the rest of the feedings will be Minny. Minny figure this way, Master Harry not become a squib." Said Minny trying to make it sound like it's the best thing.

"But what about the risks, did Minny tell the risks?"

"Yes, all of them and Mistress still want to do it this way." Said Minny, "Minny taking Master Harry to his first feed with Mistress Lily now."

"Kenny hope Minny know what Minny does." Said Kenny.

"Minny too." Said Minny.

Minny picked up Harry from his crib and then walked to Mistress's bedroom, she felt he was too weak to travel by magic. When she got to the room, Lily was sitting a rocking chair, Minny figure she must have just transfigured it, since it wasn't in the room before.

Minny handled the small child to his mother, it was the first time since Harry had been brought home from the hospital that either James or Lily had held the boy.

"He's so light." Lily remarked. She looked at his face as she held him in her arms. It was the first time she had truly looked at him. She was shocked he was beautiful. She saw her eyes in him, looking up at her, she saw her own nose in miniature, and she saw James wild hair, James' cheeks and jaw-line. She put her finger to the tip of his nose, and a tiny hand rapped around the tip of it. Her heart melted, it was something that touched her to the core, to feel those tiny fingers grip her hand, and shining green eyes look up at her. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself, for not wanting anything to do with him. How could she, she was a part of him, and he a part of her. Suddenly she understood what bonding was, and why the hospital had wanted her to hold him so much. She looked at him and he smiled, warmed her heart so, he had the same lop-sided smile as James and Darien.

Lily then opened her robes and held him to her. She expected feeding him to be painful after all he was nearly starving, but it wasn't, he was very gentle with her, far gentler than Darien was at his age. Darien is a sweet boy now but at Harry's age he was a bit greedy, and it hurt to feed him sometimes. Lily supposed that it didn't hurt so much because Harry was still weak from hunger, but still, she was glad to feed him. She would still have the elf to feed him as well, she still had a book to write, and Darien to take care of, and though she no longer resisted Harry, and maybe even loved him, she would keep the deal with the elf. Even if Harry became a squib, she knew now that she would still love him, as would Darien. Over the next few weeks Lily did feed Harry, and more than once a day but still she couldn't feed him alone, and he still refused all formula so the slack was taken up by Minny. Both Minny and Lily worried about the effect of this, but it couldn't be helped, work, raising a three year son, and being the wife an up and coming auror who turned out to be a political animal as well, tended to eat up a lot of time.

Darien was a happy boy, his mum loved his little brother too. He even walked in on her once when she had just finished feeding him when he was three months old and heard her tell Harry that she loved him. Darien did his own little happy dance at that and waited until she put Harry down for his afternoon nap, he then ran into her arms and kissed her, "I knew you would love him, Mummy, I knew it." The family would have been perfect except for James. He still didn't like Harry, he had held him after much insistence from Darien and Lily, but he just didn't bond with the boy. No, to James he had one son, the right and perfect future destroyer of evil, Darien Potter.

Harry was a very smart child, at three months, he said his first word, Mama, and his second was Dare, and then came Kinwy and Minwy. At six month he said his first sentence, "where dare?" Darien was on a play date with the Weasley Twins since they the same age. James seemed to do nothing but work and plan ways to keep Darien and Harry a part. Lily was getting a little frustrated with James. He loved to play with Darien, but when it came to Harry, he just sort of shut down and thought of things he had to do elsewhere.

Harry was now six month old he still didn't have a godparent like Darien did, James seem to be dragging his feet in this area so Remus and Peter decided to just talk to Lily.

They came over to the Manor one Sunday in January, they decided to wait until after the holidays, in case they got shot down, they didn't want to ruin the holidays for the boys. Remus and Peter both came to play with the boys as often as their jobs would allow. Peter still ran into that mysterious man from time to time, but he hardly listened to the man anymore, so what if he couldn't be Darien's godfather, he had a second chance with Harry, and even if he was sharing the position he was still honored and still loved Harry with all his heart. After all, Harry was a part of James, even if James acted like Harry wasn't.

Remus and Peter arrived for Sunday brunch; Lily opened the door with Harry in her arms and Darien at her heels.

"Hello boys, it's good to see you." Said Lily as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Hello Lily, hey Dare, how's my cub doing today?" Asked Remus as he picked up a giggling Darien. Remus always referred to Harry as his cub and Lily was glad of it, considering how James never spent time with the boy, she saw Remus as a second father to Harry, and a favorite Uncle to Darien.

"Fine, fine." Said Lily.

"Hi Lily, hi Dare, hey Lil Prongs." Said Peter as he followed Lily and Remus to the sitting room.

"Brunch will be ready in ten minutes guys, so how are you doing." Said Lily as she set Harry in his playpen, Darien instantly tried to climb in so Lily lifted him up and put him in. She knew there was never any danger of Darien hurting Harry; she figured Darien would give up his life for Harry if the need ever arose.

"We're fine," Remus spoke for both he and Peter, "Lils, we want to ask you something."

"Lily," said Peter, "We want to be Harry godparents."

"Both of you? But Remus you know you can't be, you're a werewolf, and why I would love for you to be Harry's godfather, the ministry…"

"We've been talking with a friend at the ministry," interjected Peter, "and she's assured us that as long as I'm the co-godfather we can both legally be Harry's godfather.

Lily had to think, she really did want Remus to be Harry godfather, she knew he already love him like a son, but Peter, he just felt… off to her a bit. James said that she didn't like Peter because of his past relationship with James assured her it was in the past. Still, it was the only way to get Remus to be Harry's godfather, and that was something both of them really need, Harry and Remus, especially with James being as distant as he was with the boy.

"I'm good with it. I know you both love Harry and that if anything were to happen to James and I, you would both do all you can to see that Harry is well taken care of."

"Even more than that… Lily, I've already made Harry my heir, I'm just a poor werewolf and as werewolves are not allowed to have family, we generally choose someone to be our heir. Harry is of course still your son, and one of James heirs, but he is also my heir too. Like I said, I'm poor but what I have if anything should happen to me, I want to go to Harry." Remus said with a shy smile to Lily.

Lily got up and went over to Remus and kissed him on the cheek, "that's the absolutely sweetest thing anyone's ever done for one of my children, thank you Remus. You've shown me that I've made the right decision in having you as one of Harry's godparents." Remus blushed furiously.

"And thank you too, Peter for wanting to be there for Harry should something happen to us." She said to Peter as she sat down.

The next day, the paper work as sent off to the ministry, officially listing Remus P. Lupin and Peter P. Pettigrew as the godfathers of one Harry James Potter. James happily signed off on this, to him it meant that Marauders would be a family forever now, and that was something he had always wanted.

Time passed and Harry and Darien grew older. Darien and his dad got along great, they both loved Quidditch, and flying. The only times Darien wasn't crazy about his father was when James planned to keep him away from Harry. Harry was now over a year old and was walking and talking quite well. He was even beginning to learn to read. Lily often read him bedtime stories that he learned word for word as she read them to him, then when the day came he would get the book and try to match the words from the story to the words in the book. Lily realized this after Harry kept asking for the books she read the stories from, and walking in on him one day struggling to make connections between the book and what he heard her read to him. She was so impressed with her little boy.

----------------------------------------

In early October a small package arrived for James Potter at his desk in the Ministry. "Hey, Sirius, do you know who left this package for me?"

"No mate, it was on your desk when I got in. I checked it though, they were any spells that I could detect on it, so it seemed safe so I left it on your desk." Said Sirius.

"Thanks, Padfoot, I should have known and old hound like you would be watching me back." Said James.

James opened the package; there was a smaller blue velvet box and a there was a note,

_Mr. Potter_

_You don't remember me, but I do remember you, and I thought this little gift would make the perfect thank you for all you've done for me. _

_(Unsigned)_

Sirius read the note over James' shoulder. "Maybe you saved them or something and they just want to say thanks?"

"But why wouldn't they sign the letter?"

"Shy? Beats me open the box, it looks like it could be jewelry." Said Sirius.

James shrugged his shoulders and opened the box. Inside the box was a man's platinum bracelet with the word Potter, inscribed on a flat piece of the chain about three inches long. It was very elegant, and James check it for spells, after all he was an auror and he had spent lots of time with Mad-Eye Moody and his 'constant vigilance.' James ran some scans over the bracelet and detected no known spells, so he tried it on. It looked nice on his wrist, and Sirius complimented him on it so he decided to leave it on.

---------------------------

Professor Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, going over the paperwork for the month. Running a school the size and importance of Hogwarts involved massive amounts and paperwork, and takes quite a bit of time to do, even if you are one of the most powerful wizards on the planet. It was one of the days when Dumbledore truly wished he had taken the position of Minister of Magic when it was offered to him.

"Come in Severus." Dumbledore said before Snape had a chance to knock. "How'd the meeting go, you were out all night."

"Trouble sir, big trouble. Dark Lord has decided to know wait for the savior to come of age, to take him out now. He knows that it could one of three children and two of them are Potters and the other a Longbottom. He's planning an attack."

"Well, that will do him no good, I'll just call James and have him and his family stay in their Manor. As you know, no one and nothing can get to a pureblood family in their ancestral home."

"I know that, so the Dark Lord, he's said he's planned for that but didn't say what it was, I suggest you get them home now before he puts whatever plan he has in motion." Said Severus.

------------------------------

At the Longbottom Manor, a package arrived for Mrs. Virginia Longbottom, Alice and Frank Longbottom were out with their little one-year-old Neville. Mrs. Longbottom opened the little package inside was another package with roses imprinted on it and it was a note,

_Mrs. Longbottom,_

_You don't remember me, but I remember you, and I wanted to send this little thank you. I hope you like it and use it well._

_(Unsigned)_

Mrs. Longbottom opened the second package and it contained a bottle of favorite French cologne. She smiled and sprayed a couple of squirts on her skin.

--------------------------------

Some miles a way, a man with red glowing eyes and snake like skin laughed. "Now it begins."

-------------------------------------------End of Chapter 2----------------------------------------------

(**A/N**: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done, but I hope you think it was worth the wait. Let me tell you now I will NOT write this long again. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this story once or twice a month, but no guarantees. If you like this story, please put on story alert, that way the next time I update you will get an email with a link to the latest chapter. Also please review I love reviews and I will update a story I know people like a lot more often than one that does get any reviews at all. I've gotten a request to update **A Storm in Hogwarts**, and **Obsession, Madness and Love**, I'm working on those but I wanted to get this done first. I'm still working on **Snape V. Dursley **I'm hoping to have the first chapter of that up before classes start on August 29th. Well, that's all I can think to say now. Review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Remember Story Alert and Author Alert are your friend USE them. Happy reading, and to those of you have reviewed already, thanks, keep up the good work, I love your feedback.

Catwriter.


End file.
